Metamorfosis
by undonemad
Summary: Mephiles busca un aliado poderoso para su dominación mundial y escoge a uno de sus enemigos como arma mortal, pero en el encontrara mucho mas que atracción por sus poderes. Mephiles X DarkSonic
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia, esto lo quería sacar hace mucho tiempo pero no tenia idea de cómo iniciar y después de mucho pensar al parecer surgió el inicio.

Este y mi otro fic serán base en la continuación de mis frustraciones actuales, espero les guste.

Sonic y todos sus personajes mencionados aquí pertenecen a © SEGA

"_Cuando las rosas abren sus flores, que son mas deliciosas y aromáticas que la miel, la dicha cruza sobre la tierra."_

-_Sonic… Sonic…_

Oscuridad, tan espesa que entre dedos fríos se puede tocar y volverse un dolor insoportable.

-_No te escondas… _

El eco en los zapatos rojos de Sonic se escuchaba por todo el pasillo del enorme salón, cansado, sucio y herido se escondió en uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo adornado de preciosas pinturas que imitaban las cúpulas de las iglesias mas bellas.

-Tails… ¿Puedes escucharme? –Jadeo, acomodando el comunicador de su muñeca. –Me e perdido… y en este lugar respirar es cada vez mas difícil…

No hubo respuesta.

Nunca antes un lugar así había sido tan molesto, es viejo y húmedo, la naturaleza no es muy considerada con los hogares como este si se están en territorios donde la fauna es la joya de la corona.

-No me explico como alguien quiso hacer una mansión en un lugar como este, sabiendo las consecuencias a largo plazo

_-Sonic…_

-Y esos sonidos no están ayudándome en nada –Las orejas frías se movían, su nombre no era llamado con dulzura, era grave, fuerte y extremadamente cruel.

La inestable ansiedad de salir huyendo era enorme, como la curiosidad de saber por que le atrajo tanto este lugar.

Recorriendo la enorme casa, en una de las habitaciones encontró muchas muñecas, viejas y llenas de polvo pero no rotas, solo el tiempo las a descuidado como todo el lugar. El erizo azul tomo una soplando en el rostro de porcelana para después con sus dedos acomodar los rizos dorados. Justo estaba por acomodarla cuando una lámpara de noche se fue al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos la figura de una bailarina junto con su foco.

-¡! ….Que diablos… -Suspiro apretando su puño en el pecho por el susto.

-_Ven a jugar conmigo Sonic…_

-Jugaría si es que te aparecieras de una buena vez –Arto de tanto llamado decidió que es tiempo de enfrentarse a lo sobrenatural.

-_Ven conmigo Sonic… por toda la eternidad…_

Objetos comenzaron a flotar, volando por la cabeza del erizo azul quien los esquivaba, de la nada estas comenzaron a atacarle sin motivo.

Si es que es una niña quien provoca todo eso es una malcriada.

-¡Hey! Basta con estarme arrojando cosas –Un rayo azul salio disparado, al diablo con sentirse mal, ese lugar esta mas maldito que su misma suerte.

_-Quédate conmigo Sonic…_

-Podría ayudarte si me dices en donde estas –A oscuras le era tan complicado moverse, guiándose por la voz continuo a seguirla.

-_Aquí…ven conmigo_

Curiosamente la voz era mas suave y aguda, un lamento de dolor inocente. El rechinido de las cosas era desesperante junto con los pasos que hacían crujir la madera vieja y mohosa, tentando a siegas siguió la voz hasta encontrar lo que tanto le estaba llamando, la tenue luz de una vela mostró a una niña de no mas de cinco años vestida con esos esponjosos vestidos de tul exagerado que sentada en un banco peinaba con sus pálidos dedos el cabello de la muñeca rubia que hace momentos él tenia en las manos.

-…

_-Ven conmigo Sonic…quédate por siempre conmigo…_

-No puedo hacer eso pero puedo ayudarte, ¿Estas tu sola aquí? ¿Tienes amigos que te acompañan? –Ya a vistos tantas cosas que algo así no le sorprende.

-_Estoy sola, no tengo a nadie…_

-Ven conmigo… -Alargo su mano y la pequeña hizo lo mismo. Tomándose ambos por ultimo el lamento inocente dijo.

-_Huye lejos Sonic…_

-¿Qué?...

Pesadillas jamás vistas destrozaron la pequeña silueta fantasmal, rasgándola al aire mientras una mano mas fuerte y grande apretaba la muñeca de Sonic con fuerza.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes como mismos ríos tóxicos.

-Huye lejos Sonic… -De un fuerte tirón Sonic fue estampado contra la pared y después a un tocador el cual rompió con su cuerpo. Quedando en el suelo la fría oscuridad tomo forma a una compacta y hermosa. –No escuchaste las advertencias pequeño… que mal que precisamente tu llegaras a este lugar

El erizo apretó la herida de su tórax levantándose con dificultad, las piernas las sentía adoloridas y acalambradas por los golpes.

-Tu…¿Qué le has hecho a esa niña?... Monstruo… -Escupió con odio hacia Mephiles.

-¿Te refieres a esta? –El suave movimiento de su muñeca hizo aparecer la ilusión de la pequeña quien lamentaba su suerte por estar sola en la enorme casa.

-¡Libérala! –Sonic se lanzo sobre la oscuridad y esta desapareció, no la toco puesto que no había nada.

-Si que eres idiota

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Que es lo que has venido a buscar?

-Yo estaba aquí antes que tu, así que esa pregunta tendría que hacerla yo, sin embargo me has ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarte

-¿Qué?...

-Quiero comprobar una teoría que tengo acerca de ti mi estimado

-Hmnp, a comprobar a otro lado que no soy objeto de experimentos y teorías

-Sabrás de lo que hablo molesta alimaña –Sus sombras salieron, miles de ellas persiguieron por toda la casa al erizo azul, tirando cosas, rompiendo ventanas y paredes.

-¡Estas loco!

-No… solo veo la realidad de un modo distinto al tuyo –Las sombras agarraron por el cuello a Sonic, tironeando al chico para mantenerlo quieto en el suelo. Tomando un pequeño frasco vertió un polvo brillante en su palma para rociarlo sobre la cabeza de Sonic.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que rayos me echaste?!... ¡Achooo!...

Mephiles con sus sombras abrió un agujero en el techo de lo que parecía la cúpula de una pequeña capilla en la mansión.

-Mira la luna

El erizo azul por instinto volteo, la luna era enorme y blanca como la plata, jamás la había visto así en sus viajes, era realmente espectacular y hermosa. Toco su cuerpo desesperado pero no tenia nada, no ocurrió nada anormal.

-¿Esto es acaso una broma? –Se levanto enojado y listo para golpear al ser oscuro en el rostro. A lo contrario que el creía las piernas estaban literalmente enterradas en el frío mármol de la pequeña basílica.

-Tu no eres del todo luz héroe, tienes miedos y pecados como todos, los demás son tan ilusos que no aceptan ver la imperfección en su salvador

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?! –Largas raíces brotaron en donde los pies de Sonic estaban, comenzando a subir por su cintura, pecho, cuello y púas formando una enredadera en su cuerpo, una de donde brotaron espinas, rojas y peligrosas. El dolor en el cambio era insoportable, no podía describirlo con palabras el eco de los fuertes gritos por todo el lugar era aterrador. Horrorizado quito con sus manos las lianas macizas que se formaban por su cuerpo.

Siendo experto en este tipo de fenómeno jamás pensó que algo así fuese a doler demasiado, no desde su transformación como lobo, aun que era algo similar e igual de inexplicable, y literalmente se estaba volviendo una planta.

Mephiles simplemente observo detenidamente lo que estaba creando su oscuridad, Sonic no es un héroe común, tiene muchas transformaciones las cuales le llaman mucho la atención y de las cuales esta sujeto a una en particular.

-¡Ya basta! –Arrodillado Sonic pidió que el dolor se detuviese, ya duro demasiado, la tortura era inmensa, tan así que saco unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Quiero una rosa… la mas hermosa de todas

El cuerpo de Sonic sufrió una metamorfosis única, de sus púas y algunas partes de su cuerpo brotaban botones de rosa que se abrían cuando miraban la luz de la luna. El erizo azul será convertido en lo que mas le gusta en el mundo, será la flor que represente belleza como rebeldía, pasión, deseo y fuerza. Su corazón manchado de negro dio libertad a su antes atrapada contraparte, todos tienen un lado oscuro como la luna, la piel azul cobalto se volvió oscura como las lúgubres y hostiles noches de un desierto.

Ojos llenos de dolor y angustia cambiaron a unos crueles y despiadados, pero no por eso menos seductores y atrayentes, sus púas levantadas se ondearon con una curiosa brisa de frío aire, Sonic al fin dejo de lado virtudes para cometer pecados.

-Hijo de las rosas ahora serás, de aquí nunca te escaparas y de tu madre la luna vivirás para solo ser admirado por mi… -Ahora que mira bien al erizo azul con sus diferentes transformaciones este cambia radicalmente y curiosamente esta le gusta mucho mas que las demás o la normal.

En medio de la cúpula, donde ángeles de mármol fueron testigos estaba el "monstruo de las rosas" inconciente sin saber el futuro que le espera y los planes que le tienen preparados para inundar al mundo de oscuridad con su ayuda.

El príncipe de la noche se agacho a mirar mas de cerca, aun inseguro de cómo reaccionaria este ser, o si es que seguía inconciente. Cauteloso se movió y alargando su mano para alcanzar las pálidas mejillas, mas no le fue permitido, largas raíces de mortales espinas se enredaron en su muñeca apretándola sin piedad.

-¡¿?!... ya veo –Jalo su mano a un lado con fuerza, era tan grande la presión que las espinas cortaron como enormes cuchillos, si Mephiles no tuviese su oscuridad como ayuda su sangre y carne estarían regadas por el suelo ya, simplemente sacudió su mano como si tuviese basura y esta regreso a su forma normal. –No imagine que esto tendría consecuencia –Pero no le importaba, tendría que aprender a controlar a la criatura si es que la quiere para su dominación y destrucción mundial, por ahora le es imposible acercarse mas de lo normal.

Ese rosal se movía por su cuenta, teniendo al Sonic oscuro inconciente en sus fauces, acunándolo en una enredadera interminable de espinas que para nada lo lastimaban y si llegaban a tocarlo no pasaba nada.

-Muy bien, será como tu quieras… por ahora -Aclaro el príncipe de la oscuridad mientras desaparecía en las sobras dejando a su nuevo jardín viviente en su pequeño trono adornado por ángeles y cristales.

Continuara…

Como ya había dicho antes, me gusta el Mephonic y mas si es dark Sonic quien la hace de "uke".

Dark Sonic es ahora el "Monstruo de las rosas" quien con su belleza peligrosa hará que a Mephi le gusten mas que sus poderes. No se preocupen que la actualización volverá a ser continua, ya veremos que tal va.


	2. Rosas

"_La delicadeza de las caricias pueden ser el arma mortal mas desesperante de todas."_

- Si tuviera la facilidad de cambiar el curso de mi atracción, seguro que no seria banal para alguien como tu… -Por tal motivo el príncipe de la noche no decidió dar un paso mas, no después de conocer una faceta totalmente diferente del "héroe" del mundo.

Es decir, un cambio tan radical y efímero en un cuerpo "normal" a dificultado en su mayoría la atracción voluptuosa por un poco de deseo animal, sin duda una de las cosas mas valientes que pudiese enfrentar a lo largo de su estadía y cuidado, sin embargo las consecuencias son cruciales a corto plazo.

Ojos majestuosos llenos de rebeldía a consecuencia de un encierro jamás deseado, protestas mayores sin la necesidad de ser expuestas con palabras, basta una simple mirada para dar a entender los motivos obvios.

La sociedad le teme a lo diferente, nunca tiene seguridad certera, pues sale de los estándares normales y diarios. Ellos se tragan la primera impresión siempre.

Tener en la cabeza el concepto claro de lo que se desea es esencial para arriesgarlo todo por un posible nada, sin mas, la dificultad se vuelve tan apasionada como las victorias.

"_¿Que seria de nosotros si la duda prevaleciera en nuestra mente sin poderla satisfacer con la verdad a base de pruebas contundentes y reales?...Seria una lastima quedarse con esa duda por el resto de la vida"_

Se trata de situar la verdad y sus producciones en un nivel de análisis que incluya exploración.

Tan fácil a sido el poder de la atracción sexual que echarla por la borda seria desperdiciar una oportunidad de olvido momentáneo, por eso es mejor aplicar lo aprendido y demostrar la fluidez en sabios movimientos.

-Tanto me observas como si fuese tu reflejo en el agua que pareciera mas vanidad la que tienes –Cruzando los brazos, Mephiles dedujo por las sonrisas de Dark Sonic que busca lo mismo que él. –Muy bien… -Subiendo por el pequeño trono viejo se dispuso a sentarse a su lado, mas que claro, la bestia no le hará nada, pues a sabido como llevarse "bien" a lo largo de cierto tiempo.

Sin discutir mas, aquel rosal viviente se sentó a un lado del príncipe y ansioso sus mejillas rozaron insistentes los tersos hombros como muestra de una grave falta de atención.

-… -Obviamente las oportunidades así son de una en un millón, jamás algo incompatible fue tan necesario, la luz que antes Sonic emitía era molesta para su persona, ahora vuelto una masa de maldad negra ronroneaba por que le presten atención al igual que un capricho, lo curioso es que no habla para pedirlo.

Mephiles que es un ente oscuro jamás se rebajaría a algo tan vulgar como los toques bruscos, pues hay una gran diferencia entre el erotismo animal y una simple violación.

Queda mas que claro que su definición como maldad lo asemeja a la muerte entera, pero…¿Es que acaso no puede demostrar también su maestría sexual en toques certeros para provocar exaltaciones mas haya del deseo provocando consecuencias irreversibles sin necesidad de mancharse de sangre?, tanta es su frialdad que arde en la piel.

Dark Sonic en un abrazo enredo sus dedos en las curiosas púas de los omoplatos para poder "jugar" ligeramente, y dar un inicio lento pero seguro.

Por otro lado dedos expertos y fríos exploraron cada centímetro de curvas bien definidas, preciosas y echas al gusto. Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez en apasionados besos que pronto los indujeron a una cabal rendición.

Flotando en un placer sensual que compartían, Dark Sonic deslizo sus manos en el pecho, deleitándose con la tersa suavidad de piel ardiente.

Mephiles termino por sentar de frente a su rostro a Dark Sonic, pasando una mano por detrás de su espalda en su cadera baja le dio soporte con su brazo para que no se fuera a caer y pueda curvearse con el mayor deleite posible. Sus dedos de nuevo insistentes acariciaron delicados labios provocando que una traviesa lengua saliera a lamer con una provocativa lentitud, elevando el deseo de Mephiles hasta un grado febril. Su excitada virilidad latía reclamando poderosamente sobre su abdomen plano. Su habilidad para estimular tal desmesurada pasión provoco que una sonrisa embelesada se dibujara en sus labios.

-Seductor… -Uno de sus insistentes dedos cubrió el interior de la boca húmeda y esta ansiosa chupo con deleite inimaginable aquel pulgar que hacia presión en sus dientes inferiores mientras también ocupaba rozar la lengua, no era de sorprenderse que la visión fuese mas placentera cuando una mirada de bellos ojos entrecerrados daban como regalo la viva carne ardiente del deseo esperando sea aplacada.

Un ronco gemido salio del pecho de Mephiles, ya no podía soportar mas el prolongar la seducción.

-Mi saliva vestirá tu piel desnuda… y mis caderas bailaran en una fiesta privada con las tuyas y solo un gemido botara de tu garganta y de la mía mientras nos consumimos en la misma oscuridad. –Mephiles obligo que las piernas de Dark Sonic apretaran su cintura para poder cargarlo.

Aquel Sonic oscuro enredo los brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello y hombros, en un apretón de inmensa desesperación, mientras unas manos lo levantaban de las caderas para llevarlo a la recamara privada de su majestad.

El mejor de los lujos, digno de reyes y dioses. Mephiles es un personaje que quiere las posesiones mas valiosas por gusto personal, no era de esperarse que aun que el lugar estuviese pudriéndose por los años le haya dado un cuidado a ciertas partes por que realmente vale la pena admirarlo, en todo caso debía tener un lugar donde dormir y ocultarse de malas compañías según él.

¿Cual es la sorpresa? Encontrándose montado en la intimidad de una criatura similar a su materia orgánica, dejando de lado que es una de las personas que mas odia y anhela su muerte lenta.

Es un caso meramente especial y único en su clase.

Ser oscuro con cara dulce y espíritu sanguinario como la inocencia de los pensamientos esculpidos de tus pies, los que te detuvieron tu paso en una interminable batalla de egos frente a uno de tus enemigos.

_Ahora tu cuerpo desnudo sobre esa cama con tantas espinas, que rozan tu piel pulcra y morbosa, rasgan tu pecho firme y deja la marca de ansia, la forma perfecta, hastiada del rocío de brota de tu frente y pecho._

Ahogados en besos llenos de deseo no paraban de incitar el ardor de sus cuerpos, necesitaban calmar algo tan grande a la voz de ya.

Dark Sonic hurgo el cuerpo de Mephiles, quiere saciar su sed, fundirse en uno.

Por el lado de Mephiles sentía el estremecimiento del cuerpo bajo su manto cuando sus dedos apretaban con firmeza la delicada textura de caderas envidiables. Entrañas que piden a gritos que vuelvan loco al dueño, le ara gritar, ahogarlo y estallar en placer como nunca.

Su lengua, maestra de encantos y arrebato de pasiones recorría el cuello de su pareja para provocar esos gemidos inevitables que anhela oír esta noche. Sus manos jugando en el cuerpo de Dark Sonic mientras este respondía por igual a los estímulos, igualados a dos chiquillos descubriendo ansias, ansias de hacerlo una y otra vez…

-¡Ahh!... Mephiles… -El deseo es inevitable, las caricias serán guiadas hasta el placer, los suspiros serán indescifrables y difícil de entender, pero aquí no hay nada que entender sino dejarse llevar en un acto sencillo. Sus labios tomaron en un hambriento beso los pálidos del príncipe oscuro.

-Mmh… necesito sentirte… Que la luna sea testigo de la caída de la desnudes completa de cuerpo y alma… -Paso una mano tras la nuca de Dark Sonic para poder incorporarlo y besar su firme pecho, justo donde sus pezones erectos y faltos de atención.- Quiero que el corazón se queme por la pasión y palpite a mil, que nuestros cuerpos se fundan en uno solo y las sombras bailen al ritmo de nuestra respiración, que sale de nuestras bocas como gas de un volcán… -Aquellas palabras hacían su eco en la calidez del pecho de Dark Sonic, estremeciendo cada esquina de su cuerpo.

Mephiles ya ocupaba su lugar entre los tersos muslos quienes le daban la bienvenida de la mejor manera y como se le merece, mientras su vientre se rozaba ansioso en el de Dark Sonic, aun que el que necesitaba mas atención en ese momento era su semi erecto miembro. Relamiendo sus labios acomodo sus rodillas a los costados de la cara de Dark Sonic, delineando con la punta de su miembro esos pequeños y dulces labios sonrosados.

Dark Sonic entre abrió sus labios, dejando que una parte de la punta de aquella gruesa virilidad entrara, le provocara un orgasmo tan cautivo y maravilloso que el dueño lo considerara el mismo pecado echo carne. Su boca engullo la excitada virilidad, pero solo la punta, mientras sus labios apretaban con suavidad la lengua en sus adentros danzaba una canción desconocida.

Mas que excitado, ansioso Mephiles escabullo cauteloso su mano entre las dulces piernas donde sus dedos tocaron la tibieza de la miel que emanaban a tal encanto provocando gemidos ahogados y ligeros botes de Dark Sonic, quien le miraba sin dejar de comerse ese enorme pedazo de carne.

-Ahh… Eso es… -Sus caderas bailaron suaves contra labios húmedos que sin decir nada dejaban al frío viento su tibia forma de expresar deseo a base de sonidos morbosos.

Los dientes de Dark Sonic paseaban sus puntas por sobre la caliente carne que ansiosa dejaba saltar sus venas al proclamarse erecta y lista. El dueño de aquella hombría gemía con locura, ¿Qué clase de sedosos y suaves labios han venido a humedecer su virilidad a tal grado de llevarlo al borde de la locura?, no obstante necesitaba liberarse en aquella delicia que comía de su intimidad.

-Prepara tu dulce boca… ¡Ahh! –Por un momento sin dejar de moverse sobre semejante criatura su pene descargo en la oscura garganta su ardiente semilla, obligando al dueño tragarse todo.

Dark Sonic cerro suavemente los ojos gimiendo mientras su paladar era deleitado con aquel semen caliente que cubría parte de sus dientes por igual, trago todo y solamente algunas gotas escurrían de la comisura de sus mojados labios. El miembro salio poco a poco, su boca abierta le daba espacio para que este se fuese mas apresurado.

Sin tiempo que perder, el príncipe de la oscuridad recostó de lado a Dark Sonic abriendo las hermosas piernas para tener una deliciosa vista de esa suculenta entrada necesitada de atención. Relamió sus labios, su larga y caliente lengua sin chistar mas se metió, provocando que ese bello cuerpo se estremezca de placer, con sus labios jugueteo, saboreo aquellas jugosas mieles del placer y deseo.

-Mi boca se encuentra en la parte mas sensual de tu cuerpo –Comento en placer sin dejar de juguetear en aquella delicada parte.

Dark Sonic apretaba las sedas bajo su cuerpo, sus ojos fijos en aquellos labios que daban suaves y deliciosos mordiscos a su intimidad volviéndolo loco, su coro de gemidos era suave, precioso sin necesidad de un escándalo mayor para demostrar lo excitado que estaba, simples jadeos salidos de hermosos labios al compás de succiones ahora mayores.

Aquel macho acomodo bajo su cuerpo tiernas caderas, mientras la virilidad se vuelve persistente en tomar adentros vírgenes y apretados, esperando lo suman en la irresistible delicadeza del paraíso pecaminoso que le tienen guardado.

-Ghn… -Dark Sonic se sentía tan sensible, derritiéndose en el fuerte perfume que emanaba el tibio cuerpo sobre el suyo, mientras fuertes manos lo tomaban sin descanso.

Mephiles proclamo una vez mas aquellos labios, mientras su pene comenzó a entrar añorando menos la sensación tan maravillosa que esta apunto de experimentar.

La danza de lenguas por una pelea sin fin comenzó, las caderas de Mephiles se movieron mas sobre Dark Sonic metiendo entera su virilidad.

-Es curioso que no grites o supliques por tu virginidad perdida –Le acaricio el mentón. Es decir, Dark Sonic no a dicho o reclamado nada, no a gritado o golpeado como cualquier victima que no quiere que esto pase, pero ahora que Mephiles lo piensa si lo hace suave y delicado no tiene por que resaltar ese tipo de cosas, es algo que se vuelve demasiado disfrutable mas que tener que batallar por que se quede quieto. Dejando eso de lado prefirió tomarle atención a las curiosas caras que hace, son simplemente una creación diferente a lo que el conoce, si admite que Sonic es atractivo pero en una forma tan diferente como la que tiene ahora es mas seductora, es belleza arremolinada en los mas fértiles vientos y las suaves brisas.

Pliegues rosados apretaron en un manto de bellos e inmortales deseos, Mephiles se movía con mas fuerza, "violando" la bella y sensual creación bajo su piel. Dark Sonic sufría de gozo, su cuerpo tembloroso no era mas que un lastimero sentimiento.

Mephiles tiene en sus brazos a un ser bello y sensual, un príncipe con majestuoso vientre donde fácilmente podría existir la "alegría" de la existencia de un hijo…

-¡Ahh! Eres el mas bello espejo de los sueños de un hombre…

Aquel rosal viviente arqueo su cuerpo arañando las sabanas, sin duda la flor abierta se vuelve sutil y hermosa cuando se abre, es curioso que después de esa metamorfosis tan radical no haya causado un completo desastre, o quizás el simple echo de transformarse en algo "delicado" lo consumió a tal grado de no solo cambiar su apariencia.

Las rosas que a veces formaban un manto alrededor de su cuerpo por cada toque de placer máximo se abrían formando la enredadera peligrosa mas bella de todas y era algo que a Mephiles le gustaba, pues en sentido literal esta regando a una de sus plantas favoritas.

-¡Y-ya! ¡No puedo mas! –Dark Sonic apretó los brazos de Mephiles en una desesperación descomunal.

Mephiles deleitado y enloquecido de deseo embistió con mayor rudeza la sensible carne que su miembro proclamaba como suya, obligando a su presa a derrochar mas de su sensual y dulce miel para su antojo. Tomando una parte del rosal lamió una rosa mirando la cara de Dark Sonic quien parecía que tenia un orgasmo y por lo que se a dado cuenta parece que esas cosas no solo le sirven de adorno si no que han formado parte de él. Siendo un poco mas egoísta tomo unas cuantas hojas en su puño y las arranco como cualquier flor, quiere darse por informado si es verdad que aquella cosa es mortalmente parte del cuerpo en Dark Sonic.

-¡¿?! –Dark Sonic se retorció en la cama dolorosamente, eso le había dolido como el toque de un metal de un sello a rojo vivo, sus uñas hundidas en fría piel oscura marcaron su dolor.

El rey de la oscuridad gimió excitado, ahora acomodándose mejor entre los tersos muslos y con un empujón fuerte de caderas rozando el punto exacto del cuerpo bajo el suyo, golpeteo continuamente su punto g.

-¡AHH! –De alguna manera los efectos secundarios del gozo era notables y curiosos, pues el cuerpo delicado se arqueaba de lo lindo, las rosas de las enredaderas se apretaban con fuerza en los barandales de la cama, su experimentación era una sensación abrasadora del mas puro deseo carnal, mientras los botones mas pequeños se abrían ante el dichoso encanto descomunal del macho que provocaba estragos en el cuerpo de la actual "raíz".

Quien si no el para causar "dolor" en un monstruo echo de rosales hermosos, que como una mujer virgen abre sus flores para recibir el encanto del placer por primera vez. Mephiles entre sus brazos apretó a Dark Sonic quien parecía inconciente, sin embargo su tembloroso y sudado cuerpo era una dicha para las manos del rey oscuro.

-¡Voy a llenarte completamente de mi!

Dark Sonic se arqueo apretando las sabanas bajo su cuerpo, húmedas por el frote de pieles con las aguas de ambos. Sus caderas con un cinturón de fuertes dedos se marcaron con rudeza cuando el dueño de estos mancho de ardiente semilla el tibio interior de pliegues rosas.

-¡YAAAH! –Abrazando su voluptuosa figura y con un gemido que llego al clímax, todas aquellas rosas se abrieron por completo ante la impotencia involuntaria del orgasmo.

-¡AHH SI SI! –El rey por su parte no dejo de mover sus bien formadas caderas, su miembro lleno enteramente aquel orificio húmedo, su semen fue recibido con los mas gloriosos honores y su vista deleitada con la belleza del egocentrismo y egoísmo vuelto nada.

Dark Sonic daba bocanada de aire, su cerebro no carbura bien, aquello fue una experiencia nunca antes sentida por su piel. La oscuridad proclamo sus labios de nuevo robándole el aire, él simplemente respondió como pudo, la presión en sus caderas ya era menos, le dejara descansar porque después de eso no sabrá del mundo.

-Ahh… Ahh…

-Buen niño.

Mephiles acomodo al ser oscuro y sus lianas a lo largo de la cama para que duerma mejor, quizás saque un mayor provecho de él después de todo, los experimentos exitosos son muy buenos cuando se realizan con "cuidado", además puede que a futuro tenga un "plus" mas como regalo.

Su nueva planta viviente se quedo dormida y el por su lado tiene unas cosas que recoger en poco tiempo, como averiguar ahora que demonios come una "planta".

-Puede que sea carnívora. –Echo una risita y desapareció en la fría oscuridad.

Continuara…

Después de un enorme conflicto entre como quedaría esta parte, parece que al final resulto como esperaba, ojala a ustedes también les guste. A lo largo de este fic habrá mucho yaoi entre estos dos, hace poco me surgió ese gusto por Mephiles y Sonic, ambos se odian a muerte y lo mas seguro es que los bastardas se amen, todos son una bola de homosexuales frustrados.

Gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que me han mandado mensaje pora ayudarme con el otro fic de "Two steps from hell and heaven" de verdad que tomare esos consejos para aplicarlos en los siguientes capítulos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
